Time Ticks By Slowly
by Ashterra
Summary: Torn and Ashelin are happy, when something goes wrong. 3 years pass and everything is completely backwards. T/K, J/K, T/A. Contains launguage and many sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, all is owned by Naughty Dog. Please read and review ^-^

**Chapter 1**

Torn sighed heavily as he walked into the palace's kitchen. He was exhausted from his long day on patrol. But he was also exhausted from doing the same routine everyday. Ever since the Baron died, nothing really happened in the city. Maybe a punk kid shopliffting once in a great while. But the excitement had fissled, and died.

"Why so glum handsome?" Ashelin asked as she appeared in the doorway. A grin was stretched across her full lips. She leaned against the frame, and kept her head tilted in a sexy fashion. Torn smirked slightly as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and yanked her forward. He bowed his body with hers, and gave her a firm kiss on the neck.

"You look just so..." Torn trailed off as he looked into her eyes. Ashelin blushed slight as she threw her leg up around Torn's waist, and pressed against him.

"Sexy? Hot? Radient?" she teased. Torn ran his fingers through her hair, gripped at handfull of it at the roots, and pulled her head back to get full access to her neck.

"I was thinking beautiful...but all of those fit well to." he led a slow trail of kisses up to her jaw line. Ashelin let out a small gasp, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Torn suddenly scooped her up into his arms, and placed her on the kitchen counter. He pulled her to the edge of it, and his fingers fumbled with her belt clip. Ashelin swatted his hands out of the way, and unbuckled it for him.

"Slow down or I'll have to undress you and myself." she grinned at him.

"And how is that a problem?" he kissed her lips forcefully, and he slipped her jacket off of her shoulders. Ashelin lifted her arms up so Torn could pull her tube top up over her head. She laid back against the counter and closed her eyes. She absorbed the feeling of Torns lips trailing down her chest to her bellybutton. But she was soon struck out of her bliss when Torn's communicator let out a sharp ring. "What?" Torn snapped when he answered it.

"Torn, where are you? You were supposed to be here twenty minuets ago."

"Shit. I'm on my way. Be there in about five minuets." Ashelin propped herself up on her elbows, and pouted at him. Torn eyed her body up and down. "Damn...sorry babe. I promised. We can finish this tonight." he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be waiting." Torn threw his jacket on, and happed in his hellcat to meet Jak for drinks at the Naughty Osttel.

Jak and Torn sat in a booth laughing loudly. They both a few drinks in them, and were beginning to feel really good. Jak sighed heaivly, and shoved a small box across the table to Torn.

"Damn! Look at that rock!" Torn gasped when he opened the small box. "Sorry Jak. I cant marry you." Jak laughed messily as he took another gulp from his drink.

"No. Its for Keira. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." Torn stared at Jak.

"Seriously?" he sighed as he closed the box and handed it back to Jak. "I cant work up the balls to ask Ashelin. I dont want to ruin what we have. I want it to be perfect."

"Torn, your sensitive side is exposed." Jak whispered while grinning.

"Tell, and I'll kill you." Torn growled. But his sensitive side did tend to slip out and show itself when ever he spoke of Ashelin. "I have the ring for her...just need to give it to her." Torn heard a loud laugh from the booth behind him. A couple of Crimson Guards were completely drunk, and were having trouble controlling the volume of their voices.

"Damn that Ashelin Praxis. She was lecturing me today about some saftely drill, and I was lucky I had my mask on. I couldnt stop staring at her chest. Looked very nice today. dont even get me started on her ass." Torn glared at the table and clenched his fists.

"Just let it go Torn..." Jak whispered.

"I saw a man sneaking into her room every once in a while...I've heard her to. Knocking the boots if you catch my drift. She must be one hell of a lover. I wish I could sneak into her room like all of those other men." Torn's jaw dropped. Since he was not in his right state of mind, he couldnt think logically. He threw his glass to the ground, and let out a harsh scream as he slammed the bar door closed behind him. Tess ran towards the broken glass and began to sweep it up. Jak got on his knees to help her clean it up. The small osttel looked up at Jak confused.

"Why did he do that? I've never seen him that upset." Jak's faces fell into a grimmace.

"Torn heard that some men have been sneaking into Ashelin's room lately." Tess looked even more confused. She shook her head.

"No...those men...its Torn. Only him. The guards dont know about Ashelin and Torn's relationship. She's trying to stay professional until she gets promoted to her full rank. Then she'll let the squad know."

"Oh my God..." Jak looked at the door and knew that it was to late to stop Torn. He would be at the palace doors by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ashelin!" Torn roared as he stumbled into the palace throan room. Ashelin slowly walked into the room wearing a strapless black corset that pushed her breasts up. Under it was a short black skirt, and to finish the look, she wore a pair of tall heeled black boots that reached just abover her knees. She strutted over to Torn, and looked up at him.

"You kept me waiting Torn." he gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists when he saw her.

"You...you filthy whore! Is this your idea of a sick joke? Walking up to me dressed like this?" Ashelin took a step back in shock.

"Torn...what are you talking about? How can you say these things about me?" tears began to well up in her eyes. Torn grabbed her arm and yanked her forward harshly.

"Shut up. You know what I'm talking about. I dont know why I ever loved you."

"Torn...let go. You're hurting me." Torn suddenly shoved her to the ground, and turned his back to her.

"You're dead to me now." he didnt look at her as he walked away leaving her on the floor.

**~3 Years Later~**

Torn stepped into his small apartment. He hung his coat up on the hook next to the fridge.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called. A cat ran down the set of stairs, and rubbed up against his leg. "Hello Honey. Did you miss me?" he reached down and scrattched the brown cat behind her ears. Keira followed down the stairs shortly in only a white bath robe. Her thin legs were visable, and Torn's eyes traced the figure of them.

"Any luck tonight Torn?" she asked while grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge. She handed him one, and took a long sip from hers.

"Yeah. Found the guy in his friend's basement. Luckily we got that search warrent tonight. He would have been gone by morning." Torn slapped two hundred dollars on the the counter. She sighed heavily.

"So, no luck with the other bounty?" Torn frowned and shook his head.

"No leads. I'm one of the best bounty hunters that we have, and I cant find one man in my own damn city. Everyone always locks up when ever I mention him. Theres no way that the entire city can be in on it." he turned and glanced out the window with a scowl across his face. Keira sat down at the small fold up table.

"Its possible Torn. The entire city is full of organized crime now. Ever since...Praxis stepped down from her rank and disappeared...the city just went to shit." Torn closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Thank you for not using her first name. Still gets me pissed." Keira stood up, and rubbed Torn's back lightly.

"Shhh...it happened years ago. Let it go." Torn shook his head.

"Have you let go of what Jak did to you?" Keira closed her eyes and held back the tears. She always got choked up when ever she remembered that day. Torn turned to look at her, and lifted her chin with his finger. He wiped away the tear that ran across her cheek.

"Im starting to..." she whimpered.

"Sorry Keira...I wont mention it again." she followed Torn up the stairs to their bedroom. Keira fell down onto the bed, and closed her eyes.

"We really need to move..." she grumbled. Torn sat on the edge of his side of the bed, and removed his boots. He pulled off his shirt, and tossed it into the laundry hamper.

"I know. But its all that we can afford. I'm trying Keira." she rolled over onto her side, and lifted her upper half up on her elbow. The front of her robe opened and fell down off her shoulder. Torn turned his head towards her, and the large amount of cleavage caught his eye. He laid on his side next to her, and pulled the robe down off of her other shoulder exposing both of her breasts. Keira looked up at him, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Torn ran his fingers through her long green hair, and placed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his forearm.

"Take me Torn..." Keira breathed. Torn opened his eyes slowly, and gazed down at her. He forced her onto her back, and she opened the front of her robe. He traced his fingers down her curved hips to her knees, and back up to her thighs. He pulled her legs apart gently, and kissed the inside of her thigh. He unbuckled his belt, and slipped his pants and boxers down. He tossed them onto the floor next to the bed. Keira lifted her left leg up onto his shoulder as he hoisted himself above her. She drew in a deep breath as he entered her. He was never able to fully enter her because he was to large. Knowing Keira's comfort limit he kept his place steady, and consistant. He buried his face into her neck and bit it lightly. Both of their breathing became heavy as Torn reached his peak. With one last powerful thrust, his and Keira's breathing began to slow down. Torn rolled over onto his back to catch his breath, and Keira slowly sat up. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, and smiled lightly at Torn. But it soon faded when he stood up, and tied his blue robe around himself. He opened up the window, and leaned on the lip of it, and lit up a cigarette.

"How is the quiting going?" Keira whispered. Torn took a long drag off of it.

"With the stress I'm under? Not going to well babe." Keira stood up and kissed Torn on the cheek.

"I'm going to shower. Goodnight hun." she said heavily.

"Night..." Torn mumbled. He turned his face back to the window. The cool breeze felt good against his warm skin. He finished his cigarette quickly, and laid back down. He knew that him and Keira living together would result to this. He cared for her, but he just didnt love her. He just couldnt get over Ashelin, and he knew that Keira wasnt over Jak. But they were all that they had left. They just had to settle. It wasnt right, but it mad it possible to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Torn sat in his hellcat, and ran his palm across his face. Another unsuccessful night. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat. He absent mindedly flipped the switch to bring the engine to life. As he drove towards home, he decided to make a stop that he hadnt made in a couple of years. He made a sharp right, and soared down a dimly lit street. He was back in the slums. This place brought back painful memories. But it really had gone to shit the past three years. It was the main area for organized crime. The major gangs had many hideouts on this end of the city. It was also home to a strip club named The Red Light. Torn parked behind the club, paid the man at the door, and entered the building. A woman seated him at a booth, and set him up with a drink. He boredly watched the women up on the stage parade around. He surveyed the club and noticed that there had been a few changes. The table that each booth housed now had a pole in the center of it. The air was now thick with cigarette smoke, and it had a dirty feel to it. A tall woman walked up to him, and smiled warmly. Her short hair was pulled back, and the bikini that she was sporting was a few sizes to small.

"Why hello there handsome. Always nice to see a fresh face in here. Care for a dance?" she sat down on his lap. But Torn shook his head and leaned back.

"No thanks." he said plainly. The woman glanced at him, and glared for a moment. But she quickly slapped the smile back onto her face.

"I'll cut you a deal since you're new here. How about half price?" Torn looked at her.

"I said no thanks." the woman stood up, and stomped off with a scoff, and Torn rose to his feet. He did his best to try and part his way through the crowd back towards the exit. The announcers voice came over the speakers, and caught Torn's attention.

"All right you hound dogs. We have saved the best for last. As promised, here she is...Audrey!"

"Daxter?" Torn whispered to himself. He backed up through the crowd again to get a look at the music booth. Sure enough, the orange osstel was behind the speakers lining up the music for the dancers. Torn stepped up to the booth, and waved to get his attention. Daxter looked up, and his jaw dropped.

"T-Torn? Is...is that really you?" he studdered. "It's been so long. Whoa...you look like you've seen better days. You look worse than usual."

"Nice to know that you still speak before you think you smart ass rat. But how am I not surprised that you're running a place like this? Where's Tess?" Daxter continued his work as he spoke.

"She's back at the house taking care of the baby. Times are hard Torn. We hate it here. But its all we can do. The bar closed down. It was the only thing that we had left..."

"I know how you feel. Times are hard for me to right now." Torn sighed heavily.

"Any sign of Jak?" Daxter asked while looking up at him with hopeless eyes. Torn bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"No one has seen him since he abandoned Keira at their wedding."

"Things really did change for the worst. Excuse me for a minuet." Daxter pulled the microphone back towards his mouth. "I hear a lot of cheering out there. Lets do one more show. Up for it Audrey?" Daxter pressed a round black button in front of him, and another song began to play. Torn turned his attention towards the stage to see why the men worshipped this one dancer. But he soon found himself pushing over the men in the crowd to get closer to the stage. The woman up there with her legs wrapped around the pole, was Ashelin. Torn could do nothing but gawk at her. Her red hair was no longer in dreds. Instead it reached her breast line, and it was smooth and straight. She had a few piercings in her ears, and a diamond belly ring was visable. As she flipped her hair back, her eyes locked with Torn's. She gasped loudly, and completely froze on stage. As the crowd began to mumble, she snapped out of her trance, and finished her routine. The entire time however, her eyes never left Torn's. But when her stage time was over, she quickly disappeared backstage before Torn could get closer to her.

Torn stood behind the building next to the exit finishing his cigarette. The door opened, and a woman rushed forward keeping her head down.

"Ashelin!" Torn called. She paused, and hesitated before turning around to look at him. Her long red hair was pulling back into a loose braid, and she had on a pair of round wire frame glasses. She wore an old Krimson Guard coat over her street clothes. She swung her back pack over her shoulders.

"Torn..." she frowned, and shook her head. "It's been...a long time..." Torn took a few steps towards her.

"It has...I...I missed you." he reached out for her, but she stepped back out of his reach.

"You left Torn. YOU left. You left me all alone, disappeared, and then show up and act like nothing happened? The world doesnt work that way." Ashelin was struggling to keep the tears back, but her voice was cracking.

"I'm not saying that everything is alright." Torn snapped. "At least let me take you home. You at least owe me that." Ashelin glared at him.

"I owe you nothing! Nothing!" she breathed. "The men who snuck into my room was you Torn. The guards didnt know about us. The man was only you. But instead of thinking, you just assumed. I loved you so much. But I guess you were just to stupid to see that." Torn looked at the ground.

"Ashelin...let me apologize. I was drunk that night. When I finally realized...it was to late. You were gone. Disappeared. Please...let me speak to you again." Ashelin sighed heavily and nodded.

"Dont make me regret this Torn." she turned, and ran quickly down the street out of his sight.

Keira laid in bed thinking about the day that Jak left. She closed her eyes and watched the memories flash behind her eyes clearly. She would never forget that day. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed as if it just happened yesterday.

~Keira sat in front of the mirror applying some touch ups to her makeup as Tess finished with her hair. The orange osstel sighed heavily with a smile.

"You look so gorgeous Keira. Jak is so lucky." Keira smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thank you Tess. Im so excited. And...it really is a white wedding." Tess gasped, and covered her mouth.

"You mean...you and Jak are vir..."

"Yep!" Keira smiled brightly. Tess bounced up and down while clapping.

"Oh how romantic!" she squealed.

"Its going to make it that much more special."

As the wedding drew closer, Keira began to pace the floor. The ceremony was only minuets away, and Jak was no where to be found. Samous closed the door behind him when he entered Keira's room. She turned to look at her father with tear filled eyes.

"Daddy?" she breathed. Samous shook his head.

"I'm sorry Keira. He's not here. No one knows where he is." Keira burried her face in her hands, and cried. She cried for days. Nothing had ever hurt her this much. Jak never showed up. It was as if he had dropped off the edge of the world.

Torn stepped quietly into his small apartment with his head still swimming with questions. He sighed heavily when he climbed the stairs up to his bedroom, and saw Keira in his bed. She was laying on her side, breathing calmly. As Torn crawled into bed next to her, he heard a small coo. He glanced at her, and realized that he had woken her.

"Hey you." she yawned. "You're home pretty late." Torn laid down on his back, and Keira leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his neck.

"Just a long night babe. Get your beauty sleep." Torn kissed her forehead, and then rolled over onto his side so his back was towards her. As he heard Keira snuggle back down into the bed sheets, he yawned heavily knowing that she wouldnt press for anything. He began to think back to how it all happened. Why he was he was in bed with Jak's bride.

~Torn sat at the bar in the Naughty Osstel, and thanked Tess for refilling his drink. He turned the shot glass absent mindedly, but a pair of heels clicking on the tile caught his attention. He turned and saw Keira walking towards the bar in a short, strapless black dress. Her heels complimented her long thin legs, and the dress really showed off her figure. She looked amazing. He raised his eyebrows when she smiled at him showing off a a full set of perfectly white teeth. She sat next to him, and crossed her legs slowly.

"Hello Torn." she said taking a shot that Tess poured for her.

"Keira...you look...you look great. How have you been?" he stumbled over his words. She giggled at him, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been alright I suppose. About as good as I can be. How about yourself? No one has really seen you." Torn took another shot.

"I'm not really one to talk about my feelings." he grumbled. Keira sighed, and continued to drink along with Torn. After several shots Torn and Keira were laughing loud, and joking widely. Torn also began to get touchy. Every chance he got he would either put his hand on Keira's knee, or tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Before he could catch himself, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips lightly at first. But when he realized that she wasnt pulling away, he allowed his tongue to meet with hers. Keira used the edge of her teeth to graze Torn's bottem lip before she pulled back. She looked up at him from under her bangs with a sexy grin on her lips.

"So...your place? Or mine?" she breathed. At those words Torn stood up, and grabbed Keira's hand, and walked quickly to his hellcat. He wrapped his arms around her once they were outside.

"I think my place will work." he whispered to her. She leaned forward and gave him another long, sloppy drunken kiss before taking her seat next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh me oh my. Sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I am being a huge slacker, and just plain lazy. I just randomly checked my email and saw that I had another review and then felt bad because I havent been posting chapters. Cause lord knows I get upset when an author doesnt update :P But hey, we're all human. But heres the next chapter. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4**

Torn woke up to the sound of Keira bustling around in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at his alarm clock. He groaned when he saw that it was five o'clock in the morning. He rolled out of bed, and stumbled down the stairs to see what she was up to. Keira smiled brightly at him when she saw him emerge from the stairwell.

"Good morning!" she said while setting a timer. He yawned and stretched listening to the sound of his joints crack.

"Why are you up so early?" he opened the fridge and rumaged around for the coffee creamer. Keira poured them both a cup of coffee, and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You were snoring pretty hard so I figured that I would get up and clean for a little bit. Im making coffee cake." Torn leaned agaisnt the counter lazily and stirred the creamer into his coffee slowly. "Is everything alright Torn? You seem to be a million miles away." Torn looked up at her and nodded.

"No honey. I'm alright. Dont worry about me. I'm going to go ahead and get an ealry start. I will try to get home at a decent time tonight." Keira sighed as he kissed her on the cheek, and then went back up the stairs.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show up." Ashelin said dryly without looking up from the book she was reading. Torn sank down into the booth and sighed heavily.

"Sorry. I uh...got held up." Ashelin closed her book, and set it aside.

"Well...nine in the morning was always to early for you."

"I said that I get held up. If someone gives us a lead, I have to go after it." Torn growled. Ashelin grinned at him, and glanced down at her menu. She was proud to know that she could still get a rise out of him. After they ordered, the awkward silence began. Neither of them spoke or made eye contact. Ashelin knowing that Torn wasnt one for words, she chose to break the ice.

"So...Torn. I heard that you're a bounty hunter now."

"Yep. Guess you're a stripper now." Ashelin glared at him.

"I do what I have to do. Just like everyone else around here."

"I guess...I just dont..." Torn trailed off. "I dont like other men looking at you that way." he mumbled. Ashelin shrugged.

"I couldnt run a city by myself. I tried. I thought I was stronge enough. But it soon became to much. I couldnt keep up. It was falling apart. I needed you Torn. Not just as my second in command. I looked for you. But after countless nights of no luck, I just gave up." she whispered.

"I want to make it up to Ashelin. I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you ever again." he placed his hand on hers, and she removed it.

"I'm...I'm not ready to trust you Torn. You really hurt me that night. Just sitting here with you right now is painful." she stood up to leave, but Torn got up quickly and blocked her exit.

"Please...just a little bit longer." his eyes were pleading with her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but she returned to her seat.

"Just a little bit longer. Is that understood?" she breathed. Torn nodded, and sank back into his seat as well. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, and slid it across the table to Ashelin.

"Can you please tell me if you've seen this man? I dont mean to bring buisness up, but he's very dangerous. I dont want you out on the streets if he's not behind bars. He's killed a lot of people." Ashelin snatched the paper, and unfolded it quickly. her eyes scanned the face, and her eyebrows raised. Without removing her eyes from the paper she spoke slowly.

"Are you more interested in the fifty thousand dollar reward, then protecting me?" her eyes flickered up to Torn, before going back to the man's face. Torn stayed silent for a moment.

"Before it was all about the money. But now that I know that you're safe and alive, I want to keep it that way." Ashelin folded the paper back up, and passed it back to Torn.

"I've never seen him. I can protect myself Torn. I've been doing if for the past three years. If anyone needs protection, its you. You're a bounty hunter. Very dangerous people. You havent seen half the shit that I have. Just...be careful. Stay alive. That is an order soldier." she stood up. Torn scoffed.

"Do you know how nice it is to hear you say that to me?" he looked up at her. Ashelin grinned lightly. Her red lips looked full and healthy.

"Feels pretty good to say it." she started to walk away, but Torn stepped up to her and touched her shoulder. She stopped but didnt look at him.

"Can I see you again please?" he whispered. Ashelin stayed silent for a moment.

"We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter! Read and enjoy. Hopefully it will please a couple of readers :P

**Chapter 5**

Torn went home early that day. He sat at the kitchen table, watching Kiera cook dinner. She engaged him in light conversation when ever she didn't need to focus on the stove.

"Finally got a picture of the guy." Torn said while showing Keira the picture that he showed Ashelin earlier. She took it, and studied it. She raised one eyebrow, and bit her lower lip. "Everything alright hun?" Torn asked as he removed his boots.

"Yes..." Kiera whispered. "His face though...he just looks really familiar is all." Torn nodded.

"I know what you mean. I thought the same thing when I first saw his picture." he stepped into their small living room, and leaned back in his chair with a groan. He absent mindedly flipped through the TV channels, but Kiera drew his attention away when she sat down in his lap. She smiled at him seductively, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm thinking about a hot shower after dinner. Care to join me?" she asked. Torn gave her a half smirk, and pushed her bangs away from her face. She was very beautiful. He could see why Jak fell in love with her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I could make an appearence." he kissed her back, and held the kiss for a moment. Keira grinned, and stepped back into the kitchen. She fixed him a plate, and then made herself a smaller helping. She took her seat on the couch that they bought from the local barders market. When they were finished, Keira took Torn's hands, and led him upstairs. She turned on the shower water, and they helped each other undress slowly. Once Torn felt the hot water touch his skin, his mind melted. Before he could realize what he was doing, his hands were wandering all over Keira's body. Her hands and nails were running down across his back as she kissed his neck. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower, and pressed his body against hers. With one swift motion he turned her around, and grabbed her by the hips. He raised mone hand, and held a fist full of her wet hair.

"You are really aggressive tonight." she whispered.

"Shut up." Torn growled. Keira smirked.

"Yes sir." she breathed. Torn wasnt sure what was going. He couldn't stop himself. He couldnt stop thinking about Ashelin. As he entered Keira from behind, she let out one loud moan. The noise was just what he needed to push him over th edge. Before he knew what he was doing, he was forcing himself deeper inside of her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and bowed her body with his. With his other hand he slipped his hand close to her neck so her lips were right next to his ear, so he would hear every noise that escaped them. With one powerful thrust, he pushed his entire length into her. He continued this motion going harder and harder until Keira yelped out loudly in pain. He opened his eyes, abnd turned his head to look at her. She frowned at him, and blinked a couple of times. He removed himself, and rubbed her back lightly.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked. She hugged him and nodded. He patted the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I dont know what came over me. I'll wash your hair for you." Torn knew what happened when he let his mind wander. He was picturing Keira as Ashelin. His instincts took charge. Ashelin loved his aggressive behavior, and always wanted to take all of him.

Torn leaned against the open window smoking a cigarette. Keira walked in slowly out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She sat on Torn's side of the bed, and looked up at him.

"You seem very distant Torn." she whispered. "If something is going on...you can tell me. You know that right?" Torn closed his eyes, and flicked his cigeratte out the window.

"I know sweet heart. Just been having a hard time. I just...lost control of my actions for a bit. I didnt mean to hurt you." he turned towards her, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. A small ringing sound came from the floor. Torn bent down, and pulled his communicator out of his pants pocket.

"Torn?" a voice said.

"Talk to me." Torn growled. It was Sig.

"Our man has been spotted downtown. At the Haven City discount hotel. Number 37. I suggest you get down there before the others get wind of this. I'll probably shoot myself for this later but...you need the money more than I do. You got Keira to take care of."

"Thank you." Torn breathed, and shut the communicator. Torn glanced at Keira, and she leaped up. As Torn dressed, she pulled the back wall of the closet off revealing a collection of guns and knives. She tossed Torn a large shot gun that he strapped to his back, and a smaller hand gun that had a home at his hip. Two knives place at the outside of his boots, and a a final one hidden behind the gun on his back. As he left the apartment building Keira grabbed his arm before he could get in his hellcat.

"Be careful Torn." she stared up at him with worry in her eyes. Torn nodded, and brushed her hair back off of her shoulders.

"I will. I promise." he kissed her on the lips, and leaped in his hellcat. As he flipped the switch which caused the vehicle to come to life, he turned back towards Keira. "When I come back, we'll be fifty thousand dollars richer baby." he spun the wheel, and flew out of sight.

Torn parked behind the hotel, and stalked around the number 37 door. He rapped his knuckles on the door a couple of times and listened. He heard some light movement, and drew the gun from his hip. With a deep breath, and a powerful kick, he broke the lock on the door, and it swung up with a bang.

"Don't move!" Torn barked when he saw a figure step back. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he was able to study the man in front of him. "Raise them!" the man slowly raised his hands to the level of his head.

"Don't do this..." the man whispered.

"Fifty thousand on your head. Dead or alive. Either way is good for me. Why shouldn't I shoot you down now?" Torn growled. The man tilted his head up, and stared at Torn.

"You wouldnt shoot your best man...would you Torn?" time seemed to stand still. Torn's jaw dropped, and he froze.

"J...Jak?" he breathed. The man nodded. Jak's hair was now a dark black, an dhis chin was bare. A large scar crossed his face, and the eye that was hit by the cut was a deep gray instead of the light blue like its partner. Jak also had multiple piercings in his ears, and a tattoo that stretched from the left side of his neck down to his shoulder. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Ashelin has been hiding me..." Jak whispered. A wave of anger rushed over Torn. He flew forward and placed the barrel of the gun under Jak's chin.

"If you touched her, I swear I'll..."

"I didn't!" Jak cut Torn off. "I never touched her in any way." Torn kept the gun under Jak's chin. He completely disregarded the face that he had been sleeping with Jak's fiance for three years. Torn took a deep breath, and forcefully pushed Jak up against the wall. He handcuffed him, and pushed him out the door, and around the back of the building.

"You have some heavy explaining to do." Torn growled as he shoved him into the passengers seat. As Torn made circled around the city, Jak spilt his story.

"I messed up. I went into the wastelands. Keira loved all the old precursor artifacts. I thought that...I could find one for her. A wedding present. Just trying to be romantic. But a storm began to blow in, and a desert maurader flipped my car. They held me captive for two years. Turned me into this...this monster. I cant even look in the mirror anymore." Jak stayed silent for a moment. "I found my window to get out. I made it back to the city by foot. That's when Ashelin found me. I did a lot of bad things...hurt a lot of people. But I had to survive somehow. Word got around, hurting turned to killing. Next thing I know, I'm the most wanted man in the city. One thing just led to another...one I started I couldnt stop..." both men were quiet.

"I've done things that I'm not proud of either..." Jak looked up at Torn.

"I lost everything...everyone. I lost Keira...I think aboud her everyday." he bit his lower lip. "I don't even know if she's still alive." Torn gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"She's safe...she's...been living with me..." Torn trailed off. Jak stared at him.

"You bastard!" Jak tried to leap at him, but he was shackled to the bars on the door of the hellcat.

"Listen! I'm sorry. I never wanted it to turn out like this. But at least she's alive and safe." Torn paused. "Do you want to see her?" Jak stared at him without moving.

"Yes. But not like this..." Torn parked the hellcat in front of his apartment.

"There's no other way that she'll be able to see you. I'm being a dumbass right now. I should turn you in...but I cant bring myself to do it." Torn removed the chains from Jak's hands, and they both entered Torn's apartment. "Keira?" Torn called. The soud of quick, light footsteps started. Keira appeared in the staircase doorway, but she suddenly took a step back when she saw Jak.

"Torn...what the hell are you doing?" Why is he here?" she whispered. Torn walked up to her, and placed his hands on Keira's shoulders.

"Take a good look at him." Keira turned her attention back towards the man. After a few seconds she covered her mouth, and the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jak...but..." she began to sob. Jak walked up to her.

"Keira, I..." Keira reached up, and slapped him across the face.

"No! Don't you ever speak to me again! Torn, get him out of here! I dont love you anymore Jak! You're nothing to me!" she turned on her heel, and ran up the stairs. Jak stood frozen in place.

"No..." Jak whispered. "I can't lose her again..." he dropped to his knees. Torn drew his knife, and placed it under Jak's chin.

"On your feet soldier" he breathed. Jak painfully rose to his feet. "You need to find a place to hide. Do what ever it takes. You'll get her back. Just be patient. Do you understand me?" Jak nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing Torn." Jak growled.

"You and me both." Jak slipped out the door, and Torn climbed up the stairs. Keira was on their bed sobbing into her pillow. Torn sat next to her, and rubbed her back. She turned her head to look up at him.

"Torn...why does it have to be this way?" she sat up, and hugged him. Torn hugged her back thightly. "I still love him..."

"I know Keira. We'll work this out. We'll find a way to fix this." her crying began to calm down, and she sighed heavily.

"I dont know if I want him back." Torn looked down at her. He figured that he should tell her.

"Babe...I found Ashelin." she leaned back and her eyes widened.

"She's alive?" she breathed. Torn nodded.

"That's why I've been so distant. My emotions are all mixed up. You know how I am about them to." Keira ran her hands through her hair.

"Well...what do we do?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where the hell are you Jak?" Ashelin growled into her communicator.

"I'm at the west side of town. Next to the sewers. Don't go back to the hotel Ashelin. The place is probably crawling with bounty hunters by now. Go back to your apartment instead. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"What happened Jak? Why are you on that side of the city?" Jak bit his lower lip.

"Torn found me." Ashelin was silent for a moment.

"What did you do to him?" she breathed.

"Nothing." Jake said. "He...he let me go."

"Get here as fast as you can. You have some heavy explaining to do." Jak hung up the communicator and grinned to himself.

"Still sound like Torn after all these years Ash."

Ashelin paced around her small apartment. She took her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes. She sighed heavily as she put them back on. A small knock on her front door made her rush across the kitchen. She stood on her toes to look through the spy glass. When she saw that it was Jak, she quickly pulled him inside and locked the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" she breathed. Jake nodded. "Does anyone else besides Torn know where you are?"

"Yes...Keira does." Jak whispered. Ashelin raised her eyebrows.

"Keira? Where did you see her?" Jak walked to her living room, and sat down heavily on the couch.

"She...lives with Torn." Ashelin stood frozen in place. She couldn't think. Her head was spinning. She sat down next to Jak. "She didn't want anything to do with me. Wouldn't even let me explain. I still love her." Ashelin hugged Jak tightly.

"I know you do."

"Do you still have feelings for Torn?" Ashelin glared at the floor. She got up, and parted the blinds with her fingers to peer out the window.

"No. I don't." she lied. "There was some feelings still there...but not enough. I'm done with his twisted symphonie. All those years, never a sign of commitment." she frowned. Jak frowned as well.

"He had a ring for you..."

"What?" Ashelin glanced over her shoulder at him.

"He was going to ask you to marry him. But, he just couldn't work up the balls to do it. He was afraid you were going to turn him down." Ashelin's jaw dropped. She was stunned. She shook her head.

"I'm going to bed. Theres extra blankets in the closet." she slammed her bedroom door behind her. She flopped down on her bed, and the tears welled up in her eyes. She rolled over onto her side, and opened her nightstand drawer. She pulled out an old photo of her and Torn. It was during the spring festival in Haven Forrest. She was wearing a light blue dress, with white daises in her hair. Torn had on a white dress shirt with black slacks. Their arms were each other, and they looked so happy. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and smiled lightly.

As Ashelin spun around the pole lazily, she flipped her hair back, and looked for Torn. Her eyes scanned all of the men's faces, but there was no sign of him. When her song was over, she slipped off the stage, and ran up to the music booth.

"Daxter, have you seen Torn?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Not since he was here that one night. I would think that he would show up every night to see you."

"Well...I did kinda yell at him..." she sighed heavily. "Just let me know if you see him ok?"

"You got it sweet cheeks." as the night came to a close, Ashelin felt heavy. She swung her backpack onto her back, and began to walk down the street. The sound of a hellcat mader her turn around quickly. Torn landed behind her.

"A ride home tonight?" he asked with a grin on his face. Ashelin smiled, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I suppose I can take advantage of there." Torn snicked as he turned the vehicle around, and speeded down the street. When they landed in front of Ashelin's apartment building, Torn raced around the front of the hellcat to help Ashelin out. They approached the main building door, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for lett me drive you." Torn whispered. Ashelin leaned up far enough to whisper into Torn's ear.

"I think we should spend tomorrow night together..." she breathed. Torn closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Sounds wonderful." he whispered back. He bit the lobe of her ear lightly, and Ashelin giggled. She laced her fingers with Torn's before disappearing inside of the building. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night. Torn let out a deep breath when he sat back down in his hellcat. He opened up his hand and saw that she had slipped him a key. Scratched onto the key was 'K5'.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I'm posting 2 chapters instead of just my regular 1. The last one was rather short even though it left off in a good spot. And I'm home alone with nothing else to do. So heres the next one. Rated extreme R! Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

The next night Torn pulled the small key out of his pocket, and unlocked Ashelin's door. He stepped inside slowly, and saw that it was dark.

"Ashelin?" he called out.

"In here Torn." her voice chimmed. Torn made his way across the kitchen, to a small hallway. To his right, there was a tiny flicker of light. He poked his head inside of the room, and saw that the light was from a large candle on a night stand. Next to the stand was a bed, and on the bed was Ashelin. She was on her back, her long hair spilled over the edge of the mattress. She was sporting a red lace bra, with a matching thong. Torn stood in the doorway hesitating; not exactly sure what to do. Ashelin rolled over onto her stomach, and grinned at him.

"You...you look gorgeous." Torn studdered. Ashelin smiled wider as she sat up on her knees.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? Or...are you going to show me what you can do?" Torn suddenly rushed towards her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her forcefully. His hands began to wander freely all over her body. Ashelin scooted herself towards the edge of the bed, and broke away from Torn. "On your knees soldier." Torn grinned at her, and got down on his knees. He pushed

her down onto her back, and placed his hands on her knees. With one strong push, he opened her legs as wide as they would go. Her breathing quickened as he kissed the inside of her thighs. With two fingers he slowly pulled her thong to the side. She gasped loudly as he leaned forward and drank from her. She began to try and close her legs, but Torn wrapped his arms around them to keep them in place. Her gasps turned into soft moans as his tongue crossed her inside walls. But before she could lose herself, Torn rose to his feet. He wasn't going to let Ashelin take control and be dominate. His instincts were taking control. He was supposed to be dominate. She was supposed to be submissive, to him.

"You're going to do as I say." he whispered. Ashelin's face lit up at his words. "Get down on your knees in front of me." he pulled Ashelin off the bed forcefully, and pushed her down onto her knees. The smile on her face lips wasnt going to disappear any time soon. She raised her hands up, and unbuckled his belt slowly. He held his breath as she pulled his zipper down, and wrapped her fingers around his member. He gazed down at her as she allwed it to slide into her mouth. Her tongue flicked along the underside, and she let out small moans as she took more and more of him into her mouth. She gasped suddenly when Torn grabbed a fist full of her hair, and forced her head completely down causing her to take his entire length. After a few seconds she let out a sharp cough, and Torn pulled her head back. "Good girl." he whispered with a smirk. Ashelin grinned back up at him, and allowed him to control her head, jerking it back and forth.

Torn closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of her tongue wrapped around him. But he had to pull her head back frequently. He was getting to close to soon. With that thought in his head, he pulled Ashelin to her feet. Giving her a passionate kiss, he pushed her down onto her bed. She grabbed at his clothes until he was completely undressed. She held her breath as Torn shifted his weight over her. With one powerful thrust, Torn forced all of him into her. Ashelin let out a small yelp at the feeling, but threw her legs up around Torn's waist. She locked her ankles on his lower back, and Torn kept his speed. Making each thrust more powerful than the last. Ashelin arched her back and moaned loudly, hearing Torn's heavy breathing made her lose herself in him. He pulled at her hair and kissed her neck keeping her mouth near his ear. Torn wrapped his arms up underneath her and rolled over so she was on top without having to seperate. She unhooked her bra, and threw it off to the side.

"Like the view?" Ashelin asked seductively as she leaned back slightly, pushing her chest forward.

"I love it." Torn replied as he ran his hands down her front. Ashelin propped herself up onto her feet, leaned back onto her palms, and began to buck her hips. She continued to moan loudly, and before Torn could catch himself a couple of sharp moans escaped his lips as well. She was getting close, and Torn was as well. Ashelin suddenly tossed her head back and let out a loud, long scream. As Torn felt her warmth run down his length, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him as he lost control, and hit his climax. Ashelin gasped at the warm sensation of Torn filling her. Their breathing began to slow, and Torn released her hips. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips tenderly. He smiled at her, and ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her back.

"You were amazing..." she breathed.

"You were to." Ashelin laid next to him resting her head on his chest. Torn put his arm around her and tried to catch his breath.

"You know...I had forgotten how low your tattoo went." she teased as she pinched his thigh playfully.

"I could say the same with you." he gave her rump a powerful slap causing her to jump. She laughed and wrapped her leg up around him, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, goodness. Did I really write that :P

**Chapter 8**

Ashelin kissed Torn passionatly at the front door of her apartment. He ran his hands up and down her back, and gave her ass a firm squeeze. Ashelin giggled and broke away.

"When can I see you again?" she asked looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You have my number sweetheart." she smiled at him, and gave him one last kiss before he jumped into his hellcat.

"Hey baby." Keira yawned sleepily as Torn sat down on his bed. "Where were you all night?" Torn bit his lower lip, and kept his back to Keira.

"Just hunting babe. Trying to make money." he laid down next to her, and she eyed his naked chest. "What?"

"Nothing...just...you look very sexy right now." he shook his head.

"Not now. I'm exhausted." the truth was that Ashelin gave him head before he left, so his sex drive was nonexistant. Keira looked a little hurt, but laid back down.

Torn slipped away to see Ashelin every chance he got. Keira began to notice that Torn was always out, but not bringing any money home. When ever they made love he was very distant. Never making noise, hardly putting forth effort, and never looking her in the eye anymore.

"Where are you going?" Keira asked standing on the last stair catching Torn before he left. He paused for a moment, searching for something to say. But he just stood there, motionless. Keira approached him arms crossed. "Who is she Torn?" she whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keira uncrossed her arms. Her eyes were pleading with him to talk.

"I'm not stupid Torn. You're never home. You never bring back money. You wont look at me when we make love. If that's what you even want to call it. You have trouble looking at me now. What's her name?" Torn sighed heavily, and stared at the ground.

"Her...her name is Ashelin Praxis." Keira stood there numb for what seemed like endless hours. So much was rushing through her head. Without saying a word to Torn, she turned and shot up the stairs. Torn chased after her, and gasped when he saw her packing. "Keira! Don't go!" she glaed at him angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"Why should I stay Torn?" Torn couldn't answer. He just didn't want her to leave. At least not this way.

"Just stay baby. Please." he placed his hands on her shoulders. Keira slapped him across the face with every ounce of strength she had.

"Do NOT call me that ever again!" she truend her back to him, and continued to shove her clothing into her bag. Torn gritted his teeth, and lashed out at her without thinking. He grabbed her arm, and yanked her back to face him. She yelped in pain.

"Don't you ever do that again! This is my house! You don't ever undermind me like that! Do you understand?" Torn roared at her.

"Torn, let go. You're hurting me..." Keira breathed. Torn looked at his hand clutching Keira's forearm. His knuckles were white. Then he saw the fear in her face. It reminded him of the night that he shoved Ashelin. He let go, and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I...I don't know why I did that. Can you please unpack Keira?" she shook her head.

"I need to think Torn. I'm going to a hotel for a couple of days." she put her backpack on, and galloped down the stairs. When she opened the door, Torn reached over her and shut it.

"I'm not letting you walk at night. At least let me drive you so I know that you're safe." Keira nodded slowly, and she climbed into Torn's hellcat. He waited while she got her room key, and drove her to the back of the motel. As she unlocked her door, she turned to face him.

"Thank you for the ride." she said flatly. Torn took a deep breath. He felt awful.

"Are you sure?" he breathed. She nodded.

"I need to do some serious thinking." she reached for Torn's palm. She placed a tiny silver band in his palm, and wrapped his fingers around it. "I cant wear your ring right now Torn." he opened his fingers, and stared at the simple band.

"Keira I..." but he stopped when she closed the door in his face. He stood there staring at the room number blankly. But know that he couldn't do anything about it, he returned to his hellcat. He placed Keira's ring in the glove box, and left the motel parking lot. Jak appeared from his hiding spot from the shadows of the building. He glared at Torn's disappearing tail lights, and ran his knuckles on Keira's door.

"Go away!" Jak knocked again. The door swung open. "Torn! Go..." she gasped when she saw Jak standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked. Keira stepped to the side, and allowed Jak into the room. She closed and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he stared at her. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him.

"I just cant trust you Jak. You have to understand that." Jak crossed his arms, and leaned against the door.

"I know. I just...wanted to see you agian. After all these years, I wasn't sure if you were still alive. Or still in this city. I thought about you everyday." Jak told Keira the story of what had happened to him. She listened very intently, never uttering a word. After she was done, she still remained silent.

"Is that all really true?" she breathed. Jake took off his shirt showed Keira the scars on his chest and back from being whipped and beaten. She stood up, and hugged Jak tightly. When Jak wrapped his arms around her, she began to cry. "Oh my God Jak! I'm so sorry! I was just so upset when you disappeared! I didn't know waht to think or do!" Jak rubbed her back slowly.

"It's ok Keira. I'm just so thankful that you're safe." they sat down on the bed.

"I guess that I'm lucky that Torn took me in. I don't know what I would have done if I had to be alone." Jak frowned when she mentioned Torn. After he threatened Jak about the possibility of sleeping with Ashelin, but he had been sleeping with Keira for almost three years.

"So...I saw that you broke Torn's thunder." Keira shrugged her shoulders.

"I should have known when he told me that he found Ashelin. I just...I dont know...just hurts." she looked up at him.

"Yeah...it does..." he tried to keep the glare off of his face. He was glad that Torn took care of her, but he took advantage of the situation.

"Jak..." she leaned up, and her lips connected with his. Jak suddenly pushed her onto her back, and positioned his weight over her. He ran his callased fingers through her long hair, and continued to kiss her forcefully. He had wanted her for so long, and now he felt like he couldn't get enough. She wrapped her arms and legs up around him, letting the feeling of his touch soak in. Jak suddenly drew back, and with shaking hands he ripped Keira's shirt in half leaving her chest exposed. She yanked at his belt, and each resorted to undressing themselves to speed up the process. Jak pushed her up on the bed a bit, and forced his length inside of her. He was the perfect size for Keira. She could take all of of him without it being to overly painfull like it was with Torn. She moaned loudly in Jak's ear, enjoying the noise he was making as well. She couldn't get enough. His heavy breathing was like music to her ears. There was passion. There was fire in Jak's actions. He threw her into different positions ever time he got close, trying to last as long as he possibly could. Keira had already climaxed multiple times, and that kept a smug grin on Jak's face. As Jak yanked on Keira's hips, his breathing began to get faster.

"I'm going to have to stop Keira." he panted. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't." he nodded. But as he took a deep breath, Keira jumped back, and shoved his entire member into her mouth. He gasped at her sudden movements, and lost complete control. He moaned loudly when he felt Keira's warm tongue slide across the bottom of his length. She pulled off, tilted her head back, and swallowed every drop of Jak's juices. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"You were just so amazing honey." he breathed trying to catch his breath. She blushed and hugged him.

"I missed you Jak."


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so this is my first attempt at writing some form of action. So please forgive me if it blows. I promise that if it does, I'll work at it and get better. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Torn knocked on Ashelin's door. He knew that she would cheer him up. She answered the door wearing a red silk robe. Her hair was wavy and a grin crossed her thick lips when she saw Torn.

"Why hello. Perfect timing." she said seductively. Torn closed the door behind him, and kissed her. Her lips felt so right against his.

"You look stunning. As always baby." he breathed in her ear.

"I have to say that you look rather handsome yourself. Go hop in the tub. I'll get us something to drink." she disappeared into the kitchen. Torn headed to the bathroom, and saw that Ashelin had the spa bathtub full of bubbly water. He undressed, and saked in the water. He leaned up agaisnt the tub, and enjoyed the hot water on his sore body. Ashelin entered moments later with to glasses of white wine. She handed them to Torn, and allowed her robe to slip off of her shoulders. Torn couldnt help but stare. She sat in his lap, and dangled her legs on the outside of the tub. He handed her one glass, and kissed her again. She took a sip and sighed heavily.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Torn said. He drained half his glass when Ashelin giggled.

"I think that we should pack up everything we own...and just leave. Never come back. Go to a new city. Start over." she drank a little more of her wine. Torn tilted his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then lets do it. Tonight. Pack up, and leave first thing in the morning." Ashelin's jaw dropped.

"Do you really mean that Torn?" he nodded. She smiled widely. "A tost then." she clinked her glass against his, and they both downed the rest of their wine. Ashelin placed her legs into the water and kissed Torn slowly, enjoying the sudden sensation of him inside of her.

Torn began to race hom in his hellcat. But half way there he remembered that Keira still had some belongings at the apartment, but no key. He turned towards the direction of the hotel, and parked at the front of the building. As he began to walk around, he squinted, and saw a figured standing off to the side. He tried to focus, and saw that it was Sig.

"What the hell is Sig doing here?" Torn whispered to himself. He opened his communicator, and dialed Keira. To his surprise she answered.

"What do you want Torn?" she snapped.

"I was going to drop by and give you a key, but Sig is outside. Is Jak with you?" he asked quickly. Keira was quiet for a moment.

` "Yeah...he's here. But he thought he heard something outside, so he went to go see what it was. Are you sure its Sig?" Torn slid across the wall to get a better look.

"Yeah...I'm positive that its him." Torn whispered.

"Oh my God...Torn! Jak is outside!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry Keira. I'll get Sig out of here." he snapped the communicator shut. Torn took a deep breath, and stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here Sig?" Sig turned and glared at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Word is that you let the biggest bounty go. His head is mine now. And I'm not leaving here without it." he growled.

"Word travels quick. You should leave Sig...he's not here." Sig chuckled.

"Not according to the hotel owner. He claims that he saw him." Torn thought that he saw Jak pressed up against the opposite wall. Sig's eye flickered over to Jak, and Torn suddenly pushed Sig down.

"Run Jak! Go now!" Torn yelled, and ran towards Keira's door. Sig sat up and shot at Torn. One bullet shot through the back of Torn's knee causing him to drop to the ground screaming in pain. Jak made a quick bound aroudn the corner, and slammed Keira's door behind him.

"You fool! You messed up my chance for a clean kill! Now I might have to hurt Keira!" Sig picked up Torn, and threw him across the parking lot. Torn pushed himself up off the ground, and reached for his gun. Sig was to quick though. He grabbed Torn's hand, and squeezed. Torn howled in pain as Sig crushed the bones in his hand. "You're strong Torn...but I'm stronger." he grabbed the front of Torn's clothes, and slammed him against the second buildings brickwall. Once, twice, a third time. Torn was getting dizzy, and his vision was going black.

"Move Keira! We have to get out of here!" Jak hissed as he opened the back window in her room. Keira heard the gun shot and Torn's screaming.

"Jak! Torn's hurt! Sig is going to kill him! We can't just leave him!" she barked. Jak grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her once.

"He told me to get out of here! I'm trying to keep you safe!" she glaed at him.

"Torn saved your life once." she growled. Jak sighed heavily.

"Damnit Torn..." Jak slipped out the window, and made his way quickly to the backside of the building.

"What would killing me prove Sig?" Torn whispered. His voice was studdering badly, and he felt blood pouring from his head and knee.

"We all gave up his head so you could have him. To move out of that shit hole you call an apartment. To take care of Keira. But you let him go. Screwed us all over. We all want to kill you Torn. But I'm the only one with the balls to do it!" he took out his gun, and kept Torn pressed up against the wall. Torn closed his eyes when Sig placed it to his head.

"Let him go!" Jak yelled. Sig turned and saw Jak standing in the center of the parking lot. Sig dropped Torn, and smiled.

"Well, well well...Jak. Look at you. The most wanted man in the city. I liked you a lot. But...your head is mine now!" Sig turned his gun towards him, but Jak was to quick. He was up against Sig, pushing him back. Jak punched Sig's wrist causing him to drop the gun to the ground. Sig and Jak were locked in a hand to hand combat. Neither could get a solid hit in. Keira slipped out the door, and crossed to kneel next to Torn.

"Torn...wake up." she hissed. Torn opened his eyes slowly. He stared at Keira for a moment. With his good hand, he shoved his gun into Keira's hands. He closed his eyes, and was motionless. She looked up and saw that Sig had Jak up off the ground, both strong hands around his neck. Jak was struggling to loosen the grip, but Sig was blind with rage. Keira thought back to when Torn took her to target practice. They went every week together. He would always give her an extra kiss when she would hit the center. She raised the gun, and shot at Sig. He turned and saw her. She fired two more shots. Both hit Sig in the back. He dropped Jak, and turned towards her.

"Don't fuck with me right now Keira. I'll kill you to." she fired one shot after another, but he wasnt stopping. She pulled the trigger quickly, but the gun was out of bullets. Sig coughed, and dropped to his knees. He still strugged to get closer to Keria, and she took a couple steps back. Jak was back up slowly, coughing with each step. He picked up the gun that Sig had dropped, and placed it to the side of Sig's head. He pulled the trigger issuing one fatal shot.

"Torn? Torn!" Jak yelled while running towards him. "Don't you die on me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Torn opened his eyes, and saw Keira smiling down at him. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospitle. He tried to move, but goraned in pain.

"Don't move Torn." she whispered. "You're still in bad shape." she pushed some of his loose hair out of this eyes.

"What happened? Where's Jak?" he asked quickly.

"Jak is fine. He's hiding at Ashelin's. She's on her way over here right now. But you're very lucky to be alive. You almost didn't make it. You're one strong man Torn." he grinned slightly.

"Takes a lot more than a bloody beating to keep me down." he sighed in relief when a shot of morphine escaped into his bloodstream.

"I'm glad that they put you on morphine." Keira said while looking at the IV that Torn was attached to. "You were screaming hard before." Torn closed his eyes. He couldnt remember any of it. Keira turned, and saw Ashelin in the doorway. "I'll leave you two alone." she kissed Torn's forehead, and left the room. Ashelin sat next to Torn, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying beautiful?" he whispered. Ashelin shook her head.

"I almost lost you a second time. I was so scared when Keira call me Torn...I love you." Torn stared at her. Ashelin took her glasses off. It wasnt like her to say that phrase first.

"I love you to Ashelin. I always pictured me saying it first though." Ashelin smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I always knew that you did." she smiled warmly at him, and squeezed his good hand.

"I meant what I said when I was talking about us leaving." Torn whispered, his voice on a more serious tone.

"I know you all to well Torn. All of our things are packed. You, myself, Keira and Jak are going to leave as soon as you're released. Spargus is where we are going to go. We'll all be safe there."

When Torn was strong enough to be relased, Ashelin was true to her word. The four of them climbed into Torn's hellcat, and entered the wastelands. Torn grumbled the entire time because he was unable to drive, and that Ashelin was a horrible behind the wheel. When they reached the city walls, Daxter was there to welcome them with open arms.

"Jak! You sure have changed for the worst! But don't worry. With my stunning good looks, no one wil shy away from you." he said while taking his place on Jak's shoulder.

"I don't really need to worry about that. I have everything that I need." Jak said while placing his arm around Keira's shoulder.

"Say, where's angry tattoo boy?" Daxter turned, and his jaw dropped. Torn waved Ashelin's helping hand away as he strugged out of the hellcat. He had to walk with a can to support his bad limp, and Ashelin as stubborn as him, helped him walk. "I never thought that I would see the day when Torn has fallen! How does it feel tattoo wonder? To be weak?" Daxter grinned evily at him. Torn glared back.

"I'm still strong enough to skin you live." he growled. Daxter leaped off of Jak's shoulder to stay out of Torn's reach.

"You should be thanking me soon. I arranged for a huge party in your honor. Over half the city is going to be there. Welcome home!"

The large ball room was crowded with people. Torn did his best to dance with Ashelin, but she was perfectly content just being pressed up against him. Daxter and Tess were hooked in each others arms stealing a kiss or two when the moment appeared. Jak and Keira were in a constant lip lock in their own world. When the music came to a stop, all focus was on Torn and Ashelin. She gave Torn a confused look when he gripped her left hand tightly.

"Ashelin...I love you. I would give my life without hesitation just to keep you safe. I've put this off for to long." Torn groaned in pain as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Wait Torn..."

"I want to do this right." Torn intruppted her. He pulled a small black box from his pocket, and opened it. Inside the box was a small while gold ring with three diamonds on top of the band. He took Ashelin's left hand in his. "Ashelin Praxis...will you marry me?" Torn looked up at her.

"Yes!" Ashelin choked as she dropped to her knees in tears. The crowd cheered as Torn slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her passionately. Ashelin helped Torn to his feet, and beamed at him. "You kept that ring all these years?" Torn nodded.

"I did. I'd be a fool to return it. I love you."

"I love you to." Ashelin said as she gave him a firm kiss. Torn held her close, and sighed a breath of relief. They were finally safe.

**THE END**

Thoughts of a continuation of this have been floating around in my head. But I'm not sure. Just throwing that out there. Let me know what you think.


End file.
